Banjo
' “'Banjo-Kazooie are Raring to Go!”'''—Introduction Tagline '''Banjo & Kazooie (バンジョー&カズーイ, Banjo & Kazooie), formatted in their reveal trailer as Banjo-Kazooie, are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They were announced alongside the Hero during the E3 Nintendo Direct on June 11th, 2019 as the fourth DLC character and are the third downloadable character for the Fighters Pass. Banjo & Kazooie will be released in Fall 2019. Banjo & Kazooie are classified as Fighter #73. Chris Sutherland reprises his roles as both characters through recycled voice clips from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Attributes *Banjo and Kazooie's respective designs are based on their original, more rounded appearances from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, with more detailed fur and feathers. **Banjo's backpack sports a bottom flap and a pin of the Rare Ltd. logo, features that were previously only present in official artwork. **Banjo's proportions are slightly tweaked, with his head being smaller compared to the rest of his body. *They use various abilities from their home series, namely the two aforementioned games: **Talon Trot, which appears as part of their dash. **A double or multi-jump, resembling the Feathery Flap, and a backwards jump resembling the Flap Flip. **A neutral attack consisting of two paw swipes followed by an uppercut, resembling the Claw Swipe. The uppercut can by followed by a flurry of pecks resembling the Rat-a-tat Rap. **A sideways peck resembling the Beak Bayonet, their forward tilt. **Beak Barge, a low peck attack which is their down tilt and a pseudo-crawl. **Breegull Bash, where Banjo swings Kazooie to club foes in front. This is their forward smash. **An inverted version of Bill Drill as their upward smash. **Three consecutive pecks for their back aerial, resembling a reversed Rat-a-tat Rap. **Egg Shot, where Kazooie fires a bouncing Blue Egg forward, as a neutral special. The move can flow into the Breegull Blaster by holding the special button, where Banjo moves around holding Kazooie as an egg-firing gun in a similar manner to Mega Man's Mega Buster shots. **Wonderwing, a powerful semi-invincible sideways dash (their side special) limited to five uses per stock. The remaining uses are indicated by a floating Golden Feather counter. Banjo & Kazooie can still be grabbed while using this move. **Shock Spring Jump, their up special, has them spawn a Shock Spring Pad below them. Unlike most recovery moves this does not render them helpless; they can still use any remaining double-jump afterwards. The Shock Spring Jump move can be charged to extend the jump's height. **Grenade Egg, which spawns a bouncing explosive projectile behind the duo. This is their down special. The grenade can be caught and used as a throwable object. **Banjo & Kazooie strike a pose similar to the one depicted on Extra Life statues whenever they perform a Perfect Shield/Parry. **Their Final Smash is the Jinjonator, from the final boss fight in Banjo-Kazooie, where the duo uses eggs to activate large statues of Jinjos to attack Gruntilda. *Banjo does an overhead arm stretch as his up-taunt, which is based on an idle animation from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *The duo's side-taunt has them look at each other jovially while Banjo gives a thumbs up, similar to an animation at the end of the title sequence of Banjo-Kazooie. *Banjo & Kazooie's down-taunt has Banjo bow twice while laughing, based on the animation that plays after collecting all ten Jiggies in a world or opening a Note Door in Banjo-Kazooie. *One victory animation shows Banjo & Kazooie collecting a Jiggy, another has them celebrate by playing their instruments, and another has them perform their Note Door/Level Completion dance. Alternate Costumes The only confirmed alternate costume for Banjo & Kazooie features Banjo with pink fur, likely based on Mumbo Jumbo, while Kazooie has lighter orange plumage. Trivia *Their reveal trailer is almost exactly like King K. Rool's trailer, where King Dedede uses a costume to fake out the Kongs, only to be attacked by the real King K. Rool. In this case, while King K. Rool was asleep at the Kong residence, Duck Hunt used a costume to fake them out, only for them to get attacked by the real Banjo & Kazooie. **Duck Hunt dressing up as Banjo and Kazooie may reference the perceived similarities between them, as they are both pairs consisting of a mammal and a bird. **Their reveal trailer also references the ending of their original game; the duo summon the Jinjonator to send King K. Rool crashing into the ground to be buried by a large boulder, the same fate met by Gruntilda. **The opening part is nearly identical, with the only difference being the addition of the Kongs fighting King K. Rool to the hand-drawn section. **This could also reference the fact that Rare effectively contributed the designs of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool used in Super Smash Bros. *Their introduction tagline is a reference to Rare Ltd., the company from which their video game series originated. Rare also rebooted the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Donkey Kong] series with Donkey Kong Country, the setting of their reveal trailer. **Despite this, only Microsoft is credited for their inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's copyright information under "Original Characters", as Rare is now fully owned by Microsoft. This is despite the fact that Atlus is credited separately from Sega (in spite of Atlus similarly being under Sega's ownership). While PlatinumGames are not credited for Bayonetta, the reason for this is that Bayonetta is owned directly by Sega rather than PlatinumGames. *Banjo & Kazooie's reveal trailer holds several references to their home series: **The segment where they team up with Diddy Kong to fight Donkey Kong references the battle against Conga the Ape in the first level of Banjo-Kazooie. Donkey Kong is shown throwing an orange, referencing Conga's method of attack, while Diddy Kong represents Chimpy, a monkey who helps the duo defeat him. **In another segment, Banjo is shown holding a Beehive and running away from bees, as a reference to the beehives in Banjo-Kazooie, which give the duo Honeycombs that restore their health when destroyed, and sometimes have bees flying around that attack the duo if the beehive is destroyed. **At the end, Banjo is seen slowly walking up to Food next to an asleep giant Ivysaur, then consuming it and running away. This is a reference to an event in Banjo-Tooie, where in Mayahem Temple, they have to steal a Jiggy from the character Ssslumber by slowly walking up to it, in order to prevent him from waking up and protecting it. *The picture revealing Banjo's pink alternate costume is a subtle nod to Freezeezy Peak; the most noticeable part is the Super Launch Star, which references the star on top the Christmas tree in the level. *Banjo & Kazooie are the only third-party characters who fight as a team. *Not counting ports and cameos, this marks the first physical appearance of Banjo & Kazooie in almost a decade, since the Xbox 360 version of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, released in 2010. **Their inclusion in Ultimate marks their first physical appearance on a Nintendo console since Banjo-Pilot, released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005. *Banjo & Kazooie have the unique distinction of being the only third-party character in the game to have formerly been a second-party Nintendo character, as well as the only third-party character to be created by the same company as a first-party character (Diddy Kong and King K. Rool). Banjo, in fact, debuted within the Donkey Kong franchise in Diddy Kong Racing; Kazooie was not playable, but she was mentioned in the instruction manual. *Banjo & Kazooie are the first playable characters to originate from a non-Japanese franchise. **They are also the first playable characters to be owned by a direct hardware competitor to Nintendo. *Their stock icon is similar to their pose on the cover art of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *Kazooie is the second female character voiced by a male actor, the first being Inkling. *Uniquely, though Banjo & Kazooie are listed on the official website, their page is currently grayed out and inaccessible. **They are currently the only characters with gameplay footage of them to have an inaccessible page, as Joker's page wasn't up until he had gameplay footage. *Banjo's backpack, unlike in their home series, has a second flap at the bottom that opens up when Kazooie fires Grenade Eggs and performs the Talon Trot. According to original character designer Steve Mayles, he originally wanted to achieve this in the original game, but due to technical limitations on the N64, he was unable to add the extra joint for the backpack.https://twitter.com/WinkySteve/status/1139188570571399168 **Steve Mayles also stated in an interview that he feels Banjo's proportions in the Ultimate model are closer to his original concept art from the unreleased SNES game, Project Dream. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate